Midoko Asuna
Midoko Asuna is an UTAU whose demo was first released on 3rd April 2013. Her ACT1 voicebank is finished and has a download link. ''Apperance & Personality Midoko Asuna's main feature is her soft purple hair, with 2 buns on the side and a cowlick on top. She has large green eyes and is known for her innocent look, as she is Kuudere/Dandere (REALLY shy and REALLY reserved until she starts to trust you). Hear head-phone band is patterned with triangles, of dark blue and dark green colour, while her head-phones themselves have squares inside squares, the inside square being yellow, then out from that orange, out from that again is red, and the last square (the outside one) is pink. On her left cheek she has 3 hearts, two on their sides, and one upside down, with the points meeting but not touching. Her shirt is a thick sleeved tanktop that stops around the bottom of her rib-cage. Her shirt hides multiple scars on her upper body. Her shirt is pink and she also has a yellow tie that is slightly longer than her shirt. From her mid upper arm down to her wrists, she has arm warmers, that have 3 vertical stripes, on one side the 2 outside stipes are red, with the other orange, but the otherside is oposite, to hide a long scar on the underside of both her arms, from her lower upper arm to her wrist. Connecting her skirt and her shirt she has little green suspender things, that have little parts that go around and connect to the other side. Her skirt has a soft purple waistband, and a soft purple hem, and is pink, like her shirt, and her skirt leaves a small gap, if any, before her mid-thigh high socks come in. her socks are horisontally striped, with dark green and dark blue. One one side, the top stripe is green, while the other is blue. Her socks and skirt hide more scars that are on her upper legs. Her shoes start at her ankles, and they are black with soft purple soles. Asuna's Story Midoko Asuna came from a planet called Teroku, and was a slave to the King and Queen. She was tortured every week for being mute, useless and stupid, even more so if she hadn't done her chores right. While she was cleaning the drawing room at age 8 earth years, she saw the harp of Teroku and started to play it, also making her first words in the form of song. The king heard and sent her off to our planet. She was alone for a couple of months, homeless and living on the streets until a man came up and offered her food and shelter. She agreed but was taken advantage of, he actually worked for a human testing group and her had brought her to thier lab. She, along with many others, were injected with various syrums. She was hazy and never knew what time it was, almost forgetting her past life. She was injected with syrum that gave her magical powers, and whenever she was asleep they could tell her to do something. She killed many lives while asleep and never really knew. They would also chain her up and torture her wherever she reacted most. She broke out after 5 years at the age of 13 and made herself 2 promises, that she would never kill another soul and that she would never use that magic spell ever again. She was now homeless again, and rememebered her passion for singing. She now also had trust issues and was very shy. She was singing to herself on the streets once and an UTAU worker came up to her and asked her if she wanted to join them. She was apprehensive at first but eventually agreed. She didn't sing a song until her 14th birthday, and she has been with UTAU ever since. Basic Information Midoko Asuna is 14 years old in earth years, but no-one really knows how old she is in her old planet's (Teroku's) years. Her voice provider is a 12 (at the time) year old Australian girl who is very interested in Vocaloid and UTAU. The 2 buns on the sides of her head control the volume of her singing, she has 3 buttons on the back of her shirt, the first on to play, the second one to pause and the third one to forward and the three hearts on her cheek show she was deported from her planet (see "Asuna's Story") She sings in Japanese, and although she has a cute appearance, her voice is slightly deeper than expected. Her demo release was planned for the 4th of April 2013 (GMT +11) but the demo was released on 3rd April 2013 (GMT +11) Related Characters: 'Kaida Yuriko - Best Friend 'Kagamine Rin/Len http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Kagamine_Rin_%5C_Len - '''Best Friend (Rin)/Love Inerest (Len)/Idols '''Kiru Hanayo - '''Enemy (Abbandoned UTAU) '''Megurine Luka http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Megurine_Luka -' Friend/Idol 'Hatsune Miku http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku - '''Enemy '''Kagamine Lon -' Friend (OC between Asuna and Kaida's creators and Rin and Len's cousin) '''Kurumi - '''Friend (Abbandoned UTAU) Likes/Dislikes ''Likes: Chocolate milk, friends, singing, quiet, colours and chocolate in general. ''Dislikes: ''Yelling, mean people, sleeping and her arms (hence her sleeve things). '''''Conditions on Using Asuna *You must NOT claim her voice as your own work *You must NOT claim her character as your own work, though you can make art of her as long as you say who she is and that she is not your own work. *You must NOT base a character off her art *You must NOT base a character off her voice *You must NOT make a pitched UTAU out of her voicebank (her genderbend will be made by her creator) *You must NOT make her sing any songs that are racist, sexist or mean to people in any way. *You must NOT edit her oto files, or edit her voice samples *You CAN ship her in a song with any Vocaloid or UTAU, as long as it's okay with the other UTAU's owner ''Midoko Asuna - DEMO - CV Voice Provider: RainbowPop Recommended Key Range: G3-A5 - Mezzo-Soprano Recommended Tempo: Unknown Voicebank/s: Original Demo Genre: Unknown Status: Completed Recording Program: Audacity Microphone: Laptop Mic Release Date: 3rd April 2013 (Voicebank download is not released to public) Time Worked On: 4-5 months Songs: Love is War (Original by Hatsune Miku), Rolling Girl (Original by Hatsune Miku) and Just Be Friends (Original by Megurine Luka) Language: Japanese If a better Japanese voicebank is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna ACT1 or Midoko Asuna ACT2. 'Pros to Midoko Asuna - DEMO' *She's been released *She matches the "loud singer, quiet talker" nature *A few of her sounds are really good and clear 'Cons to Midoko Asuna - DEMO' *There will only be 3 songs released for this voicebank. *She's hard to listen to *Most of her sounds are croaky *She's not smooth *"Chi" doesn't work *"A" had to be re-recorded and is lower and more mature sounding than the rest of her voice (All were recorded in January, "a" was re-recorded in April) *The voicebank download not released to the public *It's in demo stages *Her voicebank was only recoreded in Romaji for the whole time the demo songs were made. After those, all her sounds were giving hiragana aliases *"mi" hesitates so it's more like "...mi" *"te" you cannot hear the "t" sound on, so it's more like "e" *"e" doesn't mix very well after using a sound ending in "e" *"i" is squeaky unless used for a long sound. *Her voice provider has learnt Japanese, but in the time of recording, the year previous she had not learnt any due to no teacher, so her accent is off in all sounds. * Midoko Asuna ACT1 - CV ~*THIS IS BASED ON INFORMATION WE KNOW ABOUT AN UNRELEASED VOICEBANK. THIS MAY NOT BE CORRECT IN FUTURE*~ Voice Provider: RainbowPop Recommended Key Range: G#3 - G5 - Mezzo-Soprano Recommended Tempo: Unknown Voicebank/s: Original Genre: Unknown Status: Completed and current voicebank Recording Program: Audacity Microphone: Eahrphones plugged into microphone jack. Release Date: 28/1/14 Time Worked on: 6 months. The Voicebank was put on hold from 2nd of August 2013 to the 5th of September 2013, and again from the 20th of November 2013 to the 20th of January 2014. Actual time worked on is 3 months Songs: None Language: Japanese If an APPEND to Midoko Asuna ACT1 is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna ACT1 - APPEND. If an updated Japanese voicebank is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna ACT2. 'Pros to Midoko Asuna ACT1' None at the moment 'Cons to Midoko Asuna ACT1' None at the moment Midoko Asuna ACT1 - APPEND - CV ~*THIS IS BASED ON INFORMATION WE KNOW ABOUT AN UNRELEASED VOICEBANK. THIS MAY NOT BE CORRECT IN FUTURE*~ Voice Provider: RainbowPop Recommeneded Key Range: Unknown Recommended Tempo: Unknown Voicebank/s: Unknown Genre: Unknown Status: No start Recording Program: Audacity Microphone: Unknown Release Date: None Time Worked on: 0 months Songs with ACT1 Voicebank: None If an updated APPEND voicebank for ACT2 is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna ACT2 - APPEND. If the needed voicebank to run Midoko Asuna ACT1 - APPEND is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna ACT1. 'Pros to Midoko Asuna ACT1 - APPEND' None at the moment 'Cons to Midoko Asuna ACT1 - APPEND' None at the moment Midoko Asuna ACT2 - VCV? ~*THIS IS BASED ON INFORMATION WE KNOW ABOUT AN UNRELEASED VOICEBANK. THIS MAY NOT BE CORRECT IN FUTURE*~ Voice Provider: RainbowPop Recommended Key Range: Unknown Recommended Tempo: Unknown Voicebank/s: Original Genre: Unknown Status: No start Recording Program: Audacity Microphone: Unknown Release Date: None Time Worked on: 0 months Songs: None Language: Japanese There are no more scheduled updates to the Japanese voicebank. If a lower ACT is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna ACT1. If an APPEND to the ACT2 voicebank is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna ACT2 - APPEND. 'Pros to Midoko Asuna ACT2' None at the moment 'Cons to Midoko Asuna ACT2' None at the moment Midoko Asuna ACT2 - APPEND - VCV? ~*THIS IS BASED ON INFORMATION WE KNOW ABOUT AN UNRELEASED VOICEBANK. THIS MAY NOT BE CORRECT IN FUTURE*~ Voice Provider: RainbowPop Recommended Key Range: Unknown Recommended Tempo: Unknown Voicebank/s: Unknown Genre: Unknown Status: No Start Recording Program: Audacity Microphone: Unknown Release Date: None Time Worked on: 0 months Songs with ACT2 Voicebank: None Language: Japanese There are no more scheduled APPEND updates to the Japanese voicebank. If a lower APPEND is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna ACT1 - APPEND. If the needed voicebank to run Midoko Asuna ACT2 - APPEND is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna ACT2. 'Pros to Midoko Asuna ACT2 - APPEND' None at the moment 'Cons to Midoko Asuna ACT2 - APPEND' None at the moment Midoko Asuna ENGLISH - DEMO ~*THIS IS BASED ON INFORMATION WE KNOW ABOUT AN UNRELEASED VOICEBANK. THIS MAY NOT BE CORRECT IN FUTURE*~ Voice Provider: RainbowPop Recommended Key Range: Unknown Recommended Tempo: Unknown Voicebank/s: Original Demo Genre: Unknown Status: No Start Recording Program: Audacity Microphone: Unknown Release Date: None (Will not be released to public) Time Worked on: 0 months Songs: None Language: English If a better English voicebank is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna ENGLISH If the Japanese demo voicebank is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna - DEMO 'Pros to Midoko Asuna ENGLISH - DEMO' None at the moment 'Cons to Midoko Asuna ENGLISH - DEMO' None at the moment Midoko Asuna ENGLISH ~*THIS IS BASED ON INFORMATION WE KNOW ABOUT AN UNRELEASED VOICEBANK. THIS MAY NOT BE CORRECT IN FUTURE*~ Voice Provider: RainbowPop Recommended Key Range: Unknown Recommended Tempo: Unknown Voicebank/s: Original Genre: Unknown Status: No Start Recording Program: Audacity Microphone: Unknown Release Date: None Time Woked on: 0 Months Songs: None Language: English There are no more scheduled updates to the English voicebank. If a Japanese voicebank is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna - DEMO, Midoko Asuna ACT1 or Midoko Asuna ACT2. If an APPEND to the English voicebank is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna ENGLISH - APPEND 'Pros to Midoko Asuna ENGLISH' None at the moment 'Cons to Midoko Asuna ENGLISH' None at the moment Midoko Asuna ENGLISH - APPEND ~*THIS IS BASED ON INFORMATION WE KNOW ABOUT AN UNRELEASED VOICEBANK. THIS MAY NOT BE CORRECT IN FUTURE*~ Voice Provider: RainbowPop Recommended Key Range: Unknown Recommended Tempo: Unknown Voicebank/s: Unknown Genre: Unknown Status: No start Recording Program: Audacity Microphone: Unknown Release Date: None Songs with Midoko Asuna ENGLISH: None Time Worked on: 0 months Language: English There are no more scheduled APPEND updates to the English voicebank. If the voicebank needed to run Midoko Asuna ENGLISH - APPEND is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna ENGLISH. If a Japanese APPEND is wanted, refer to Midoko Asuna ACT1 - APPEND or Midoko Asuna ACT2 - APPEND. 'Pros to Midoko Asuna ENGLISH - APPEND' None at the moment 'Cons to Midoko Asuna ENGLISH - APPEND' None at the moment Photo Galleries'' Promotional Art (Box Art, Concept Art etc) Front Concept Art.jpg|Front Facing Concept Art Back Concept Art.jpg|Midoko Asuna Back Facing Concept Art Creator's Art (Art by her creator, RainbowPop) SAM 0605.JPG|Asuna's First Art Piece, putting her together, even before her concept, this is just what RainbowPop had in mind and had to put it down on paper. Front Concept Art.jpg|Front Facing Concept Art Back Concept Art.jpg|Midoko Asuna Back Facing Concept Art Anyone is Fine, I Just Really Wanna Date.jpg|"Anyone is Fine, I Just Really Wanna Date!" art. Can't I Even Dream.jpg|Asuna's "Can't I Even Dream?" Art Fanart (Art by other people) Ekips sketch of asuna.jpg|Sketch by ekip (deviantART)|link=http://ekip.deviantart.com/art/Asuna-Midoko-Sketch-371088692 Em's Drawing.png|Art By lazerbeam3579 (deviantART) Song Art (Art made for or used in songs) SAM 0605.JPG|The only Art that will be used for her demo songs, as there is no need to make different art for different songs at this stage. Anyone is Fine, I Just Really Wanna Date.jpg|Used in "Anyone is Fine, I Just Really Wanna Date!" Can't I Even Dream.jpg|Used in "Can't I Even Dream?" Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Australia Category:UTAU demo Category:ALEloid Category:Hiragana Alias